Digimon Adventure: The Artistic Digidestined
by Yuna Li Yang
Summary: This story is about a girl named Vanessa who happens to be a friend over Tai and his friends, but she's always had a crush on Matt. What will happen as they get seperated in the Digiworld tune in to find out STILL IN PROGRESS SORRY FOR SHORT CONTENT


**Hey there everyone finally got this part finalized. School and such have kept me busy so please be calm and I'll get working on my stories**

**Chapter 1**

_Snow in Summer?_

I looked around the camp watching the other kids playing around and talking about what they wanted to do today. I sighed and sat down against a tree to sit in the shade away from the warm summer sun, and opened to a new page in my notebook and started to draw. Drawing is my favorite thing in the whole world and I can draw anything either from memory or by looking at it just once and copping it perfectly without having to look up again at the object.

"Hey Vanessa what are you doing here all by yourself?" I jumped a little and looked up to two boys looking down at me. One had brown hair and brown eyes; the other had golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes... I snapped myself out of my thoughts and smiled up at them,

"Hey Tai, hey Matt. I was just thinking of what to draw and was drifting in and out of my thoughts, so sorry about that." I said pulling my notebook closer to me to try and hide the drawing of Matt I had been putting the finishing touches to. For me when I start drawing something it doesn't take me long to get it finished and looking like a picture or painting you'd see in the museums.

"Oh well then what where you drawing just a few minutes ago? We saw you with your pencil zipping across the page as you looked up every now and then to check something." Tai said quickly bending down and snagging my notebook from my hands and turned it to look at it, and gazing over the drawing I was trying to hide. I blushed darkling as he started to smirk,

"T-Tai give that back! That's for me to share if I want to so give it back." I said I could feel hot tears trying to make themselves present,

"Wow Vanessa you've really got a knack for drawing I mean heck this looks so life-like don't you think so Matt?" Tai asked showing it to him and I blushed even more as the tears started to streak down my cheeks,

"Tai cut it out and give it back to her." Matt said angrily as Tai pulled it from his reach smiling, and my face was so warm I bet you could toast a marshmallow next to it. I stood up quickly, and shoved Tai a little, which brought the notebook back in my reach and took it from him. I held it tight to my chest as I took off back to our tents,

"Vanessa wait come back!" Matt called out as I ran and got Sora and the others in sight, and dove into the tent she and I shared with Mimi. I set the notebook aside and buried my warm face into my soft cool pillow hoping that I could calm down quickly. I heard the tent flap being pulled back as Sora came in,

"Hey Vanessa what's wrong?" I rolled over to look at her and was still crying slightly, "Oh no what happened now, come it's alright V. Here sit up and tell me what happened." She said coming over and I sat up and wiped my eyes,

"Tai was making fun of me again because I had done a drawing of Matt that I was doing as a special surprise for him." I said picking up my notebook and showed her the picture of Matt. She looked it over and smiled,

"Wow V you sure know how to make some one look great on paper. Besides I just think Tai's jealous that you like Matt more then him, so there's no real need to get upset." She said and I sighed as I took the notebook back and drew in more finishing touches and held it away from me to see how it looked.

"I guess you're right Sora but I just can't help crying about it since I really do like Matt and I want to tell him." I said starting to blush again and she smiled which told me she had a plan going in her mind, _'Crud I know this isn't going to be good.'_

"Well then come on let's go find him so you can tell him." She said grabbing my wrist and I held my notebook tightly as she pulled me to my feet and headed out the tent,

"Hey Sora where you going?" Izzy asked looking up from his computer, and I sighed since he was staring at his computer most of the time when I saw him.

"Going to look for Matt. Have you seen him by any chance Izzy?" He thought for a moment and looked around,

"Oh yeah he went that way towards the woods following T.K after having what looked like a heated exchange of words with Tai. I wonder what they were arguing about?" He said and I blushed and looked away quickly,

"Who knows, and thanks Izzy." Sora said pulling me along side her as we headed towards the direction Izzy had pointed out, my face was starting to warm up again and I felt like my stomach had shrunk up tight since it hurt.

"Uh S-Sora I don't think this is a good idea...I don't feel well." I said as she pulled me along,

"Oh come on V don't get like that already. You shouldn't wait to tell him that's the worst thing you can do, besides it's better to tell him now rather then later because if you wait to long someone else might take your chance." She said over her shoulder as I saw Matt watching T.K as he was chasing around a couple butterfiles and other flying bugs.

"Hey Matt there you are we've been looking for you." Sora said waving her free hand as we got closer and I started to feel even worse then before.

"Oh hey Sora, hey Vanessa. I talked to Tai about what he did and I'm sorry that he upset you about what happend." Matt said and I blushed slightly,

"Uh t-that's ok Matt you don't have to apologize. Tai's the only one that should say he's sorry about that." I said looking down a little and moved my right foot back and forth over the grass,

"Well I'm out of here, hey T.K want to play a game of tag." Sora said taking off after him and I watched her go scared that she'd left me to fend for myself.

"So I was wondering...can I take a look at the picture you were drawing Vanessa?" Matt asked and I looked up at him shocked and gently gave it to him as my face warmed up again and I looked down to try and hide my embaressment. _'Oh man what if he doesn't like it and tells me to quit dreaming. What if he says that I'm just wasting my time...'_ I thought as I stood there like a stone statue ready to crumble at the slightest touch of rejection. It seemed like forever before he spoke up,

"Wow Vanessa this is really great. I think that you did a great job bringing out my features and that of the trees too." I looked up so fast it felt like I had popped something in my neck.

"Y-you really like it? Cause if you do I made it special because...well I kind of...really like you and I have ever since we started school together. I was hoping we could..." I was fiddling with my hands as I was talking, and he suddenly reached out one of his hands to pull mine apart causing me to look up at him,

"You're going to wear out your hands if you keep doing that Vanessa. I really like your picture and I think you're the best girl in the whole school. How about...we could go to the mall or the arcade sometime if you want to." He said and I was blushing darkly, and I could see that he was blushing as well but only slightly,

"That sounds like a great idea Matt. I'd love to go to the arcade with you and maybe we could grab something to eat to." He nodded,

"Sure we can do that too. I think we could work something out with the counselors to see if they can let us go for the day." Matt said smiling and I felt like I could melt from the soft look in his eyes. A snow flake drifted by and I watched it as another fell and soon a huge storm blew in from no where.

"Come every body inside! Let's get inside quick!" The counselors called out and every one rushed for saftey, but my note book flew away and I rushed to get it.

"Vanessa wait, come back!" Matt called out but I ignored him as I chased after my notebook and caught it. Unfortunatly I caught it under a tree which dumped a huge amount of snow and ice on me as I held my book and burried me under the fluffy and sharp cold mass, and I soon blacked out from being so cold and trapped.

"...essa, hey Vanessa." I opened my eyes a little and saw blurrs and blinked a couple times to clear my vision, and saw Matt looking down at me. I blushed and tried to sit up but felt a pain in my left shoulder and down my left arm,

"Hey easy Vanessa those shards of ice got your left arm so you need to be careful." Matt said and helped me sit up carefully,

"Matt, Vanessa come quick check this out!" Tai called out and Matt helped me put my jacket on as we stepped outside a small shrine, and saw a very beautiful aurora in the sky.

"Oh my it's so beautiful, I've never seen one before like this." I said smiling and looked to my right and put my good arm around his and I saw the blush creep into his cheeks. Suddenly something shot down form the sky covering us with snow and I found myself on the ground and held my shoulder for it hurt terribly.

"Vanessa you alright?" Matt said helping me sit up and I nodded, and noticed that something had crashed into the ground in front of me. A object floated up and I grabbed it, and I felt like I was being pulled and noticed I was drifting away from Matt.

"Matt what's going on...hey!" I was pulled away and saw the others were holding something just like I had.

**xXx**

**Well there you go folks sorry for the long wait, been very busy and writers block XD hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
